The Hunger Games
by Oilux
Summary: Imagine if the Hunger Games starred our beloved Hetalia characters. Lovino was just a normal boy trying to keep his family alive when his brother got called during the Reaping. Lovino volunteers in his place, but when Antonio Carriedo also gets drafted Lovino might get more than he bargained for. All the while he has to keep himself and Antonio alive, while winning the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is the Hunger Games, with our beloved Hetalia characters. I have just loved parodies, and when this thought came upon me, I just had to do it. So Katniss will be played by Lovino/South Italy, Peeta will be played as Spain/Antonio, and many other characters will make their appearance here.

I will try to follow the book more closely than the movie, but since this is my interpretation things do have to change. For those of you who read the book, I will include Madge, but there will be no Avox girl that Lovino will encounter. Many characters will make their appearance and I shall try to include a list before each chapter so that everything remains straight. I'm using both the book and movie for reference, but again this is my interpretation of it.

* * *

Cast list for this chapter (in order of appearance):

**Katniss Everdeen: **Lovino Vargas/South Italy

**Gale Hawthorne: **Bella Dubois/Belgium

**Primrose Everdeen: **Feliciano Vargas/North Italy

**Effie Trinket: **Felix Łukasiewicz/Poland

* * *

It was cold. They had such cold mornings here in their District, but it wasn't something that Lovino wasn't used to by now. Still though, that didn't stop him from throwing back the thin sheet that he called a blanket and put his bare feet down on the ground. Lovino hissed at the touch, the freezing ground, sending chills up his spine. He would have loved to crawl back into bed with Feliciano and sleep the day away.

He couldn't do that though, not on this day. This day was just to important, never something that they would let him sleep through. Those damn peacekeepers went through homes collecting the kids who didn't show up for the Reaping. Lovino placed the blanket back on the bed, making sure that Feliciano was covered and warm before he put on regular clothes and made himself look somewhat presentable.

There's no one else out on the streets. Normally, since their District is famous for mining, miners would be dragging themselves down to the caves to spend the day in the dark where no one would see them until night falls. But today is the Reaping day, and no one is outside. In fact, Lovino is the only one who isn't peering outside windows and trying to stay out of the way. He made his way quickly through the streets and houses, coming face to face with a large electrified fence. Well it should have been electrified. It hadn't been in years simply because they couldn't afford for it to be lit up twenty four seven. Still though, every time that Lovino came up to the fence he would pause and listen for the tell tale hum of the electricity going through the wires. There was silence for the time being, and Lovino passed through a gap in the fence easily.

"Che, idiots..." Lovino muttered. They still didn't have enough common sense to watch over the gate, even though he and Bella were known for going through it and hunting.

Lovino grabbed his bow, and just a couple hundred feet away grabbed his arrows. He never left them in the same place, to afraid that someone would look through and find them. Not like anyone ever went into the woods anyways, but still he could never be to careful. Before others would have even gotten two steps, he had seen three birds and caught two of them. He was lucky today, normally they never saw game so soon. Hopefully his luck would last. It would, only a hundred feet away, a young doe was grazing. He bent his bow back, knocking an arrow silently. Just one more second, and that doe would be his...

"Hey Lovi! Busy chasing deer!" Bella suddenly exclaimed, right behind him. How she always managed to sneak up on him Lovino would never know. The doe took off running, and Lovino lost his chance.

"Shut up! You know deer don't ever come around here anymore," Lovino growled.

"Aw someone grumpy? Just remember, _may the odds be ever-_"_  
_

"In your favor. Ya, ya I know. Every damn year I hear that stupid reminder about how they send off kids to their death," Lovino cut off Bella, making sure that she hadn't stolen the birds he had caught on his way here. It wouldn't be the first time that she had done that.

"I didn't take your stupid birds Lovi. Now come on! We don't have that much time and I want to relax!" Bella grabbed his hand, dragging him along to her favorite hill. She always wanted to go there when they had time. It was a lot closer than Lovino's favorite spot of the lake, but still he didn't like it as much as she did.

Bella plopped herself down on the Earth, bringing her bag to her side and pulling out the things that she had brought to celebrate the day. Even a day like this where two people would be shipped off to their deaths, everyone else was expected to celebrate the day. Bella pulled out bits of meat, a sliver of cheese, and finally a small loaf a bread, no bigger than Lovino's palm.

"How much did that cost you?" Lovino exclaimed, grabbing her bread. It was still warm, he cracked it in half, savoring the delicious smell that wafted off of it. Bread was something that was just as rare as actual money here in District 12.

"Just a squirrel that I caught. He always gets sentimental today on the Reaping," Bella said as she tore it in half, giving him one half of it then diving what ever else they had brought right down the middle.

Their little 'feast', if they could even call it that, was done in about five minutes. Lovino washed down the last bite of bread he had with a swallow of water that he had. He looked at the scenery, trying to relax and make the scowl disappear off his face, but he just couldn't. His thoughts were to entrapped of what would happen in less than two hours. It was going to be Feliciano's first reaping. Though they looked so similar, Lovino was three years older than him. Lovino had his name in that shiny silver bowl over thirty times, just so that Feliciano would only have it in there once. Even though he acted like he didn't care, he had to watch over Feliciano.

"How many times is your name in there Bella?" he asked suddenly, trying to shake his own thoughts about what could happen if Feliciano got called up onto that stage. Twenty three other people, calling for his blood. Lovino couldn't help but shiver at the thought.

"Forty seven," she said simply. It wasn't uncommon for kids and teenagers to have their names in the bowl multiple times. Last year it had been only twenty nine for her. "I guess the odds really aren't in my favor today," she chuckled. They fell back into silence.

Before the hour was up they had both packed everything and were back in their camp. Lovino walked into his house, not bothering to knock or give any kind of warning. Not like his family would have hid anyway. Raids were normal here, and they had happened to them before. He was greeted with his Grandfather and Feliciano lightly chatting.

"Lovino! I'm so nervous! Everything's going to be okay right?" Feliciano almost screamed, running forward and clinging to his brother. Lovino pushed him away, trying to get more comfortable before he tried to calm his brother.

"You'll be fine! Now let go!" Feliciano let go of his brother, stepping back obediently. Lovino shrugged off his coat and his bag and putting them away before turning back to Feliciano.

"You'll be fine. Your name is only in there once. Now quit worrying and start getting ready alright? We have to be there in an hour." Lovino pushed his brother into the room, ignoring the others whines of protest and questions.

Lovino had taken his clothes out the night before and put them in the living room. He dressed quickly, washing the dirt from his hands out in the bucket of water that he had gotten last night, also making sure that he got his hair wet for that measure. His Grandfather watched him from his seat, not helping his grandson but also not doing anything wrong either. Lovino preferred it that way. When he was all clean he put on his clothes, making sure that they were clean as well, before going and getting Feliciano.

"Feli? Come on, we have to go," Lovino said before entering the room where his brother was. Feliciano was sitting on the bed, looking close to tears.

"Hey, come on, everything will turn out alright. I promise." Lovino said, pulling his brother up. They couldn't be late.

"Promise?" Feliciano choked out, eyes full of tears.

"I just did didn't I? Now come on." Feliciano let Lovino lead him out of the room, where their Grandfather was waiting for them to say goodbye.

"Bye Nonno, we'll be back soon," Feliciano said. Grandpa Rome, or as everybody called him Rome, smiled at Feliciano.

"I'll be there remember?" Feli nodded eagerly, "Lovino come here, let me fix your hair."

Lovino didn't protest as his Grandfather fixed his hair. He knew that it would probably look better anyways, and today was not the day for fighting. Once Grandpa Rome was done, he gave both his grandsons a hug and let them leave. He was to young to be a grandfather, but still he wouldn't give them up for the world.

Feliciano grasped his brothers hand tightly, refusing to let go even though some people would stare at them. He wasn't the only person scared about what was going to happen to them, but he was the only one actually holding onto a sibling. Everyone else acted detached, as if they weren't really there.

"Please head to the check in area. Please head to the check in area. Please head-" the robotic recorded voice said again and again. Lovino was used to it, but that same mechanical voice still managed to annoy the hell out of him.

"Do as they say, then meet me on the other end," Lovino barked out. He couldn't be nice here, in front of everyone else. Feliciano didn't even seem to notice the tone that his brother used though, he just nodded and got in line where Lovino had pointed. Lovino headed over to his own line, forking over a drop of blood and his name without a moments thought.

"You're clear," the peacekeeper said. Lovino was already gone before the words were out of her mouth.

He searched eagerly for his brother. He had to find Feliciano before the whole event started. As soon as it did, the kids weren't allowed to move anymore because it would interrupt and take away from the 'ceremony'. Lovino didn't really care but one time a kid had tried to move to get closer to his sister and the peacekeepers beat him to make an example. Now though, Lovino pushed through the other people, searching for one familiar face. He spotted Bella a couple feet away, Feliciano right next to her and holding her hand. Right as he reached them, the ceremony started, the last kid had been registered into the system that was meant to be there.

A microphone screeches, making everyone cringe and cover their ears. They all turned to the stage, where the mayor sat, along with Vash Zwingli, the only living victor of District 12 who won the Hunger Games. On the third and last seat sat Felix Łukasiewicz, the spokesman from the Capital who comes every year to pick the two tributes.

The mayor stepped towards the podium, telling the story of the Districts and the Capital. There had been a war, and risen from the ashes of that came the world known as Panem. From Panem came the Capital and then thirteen districts. All thirteen Districts rebelled against the Capital, but only twelve were subdued, while the thirteenth one was obliterated. It was a story that the mayor got to tell everyone every year.

Yet as a result of the rebellion, the Hunger Games emerged. As a punishment for the twelve districts that remained, every year there would be two tributes from each district. The tributes could be both girls or both boys, as long as there were two of them. Then the twenty four tributes were put into an area that could range from anything to ocean to desert, where they would fight for their lives. Only one tribute would live at the end. The event lasted several weeks, and every single person in Panem watched it. Lovino hated it.

Felix Łukasiewicz bounced up as soon as the mayor was done, tapping the mic to make sure that it was working. This year he had decided on wearing all pick, even tinting his hair a light shade of pick that went well with his original shade of blonde hair. He was wearing a powder pink button up shirt, and a hot pink skirt that ended just above his knees. Even his lips had a nice shade of pink with them, making them stand out compared to his pale looking skin.

"Now, like is everyone here? Oh they are. Totes cool. Let's like draw the first name then." Felix went to that large silver bowl, reaching his hand inside and pulling out a single slip of paper.

"Feliciano Vargas!"

* * *

So that's the first chapter! Let me know what you think and I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Chapter two time! What shall happen next? Read and find out!

* * *

Cast list for this chapter (in order of appearance):

**Katniss Everdeen: **Lovino Vargas/South Italy

**Gale Hawthorne: **Bella Dubois/Belgium

**Primrose Everdeen: **Feliciano Vargas/North Italy

**Effie Trinket: **Felix Łukasiewicz/Poland

**Peeta Mellark: **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Spain

**Madge: **Yao Wang/China

* * *

"Feliciano Vargas!"

That name echoed in Lovino's ears. Oh God, any other name but that one. He had made a promise to Feliciano, and if there was one thing that Lovino did, it was break a promise. He couldn't let his little brother, the person who healed everyone in town with a smile, get picked. He wouldn't last five minutes in that arena with the bloodthirsty tributes.

Everyone else was creating a circle around them, ostracizing them so that Felix and the gamemakers would know exactly who was chosen. No one moved, no one even dared to breathe. The gamemakers started moving forward, realizing that they weren't going to be moving on their own. Lovino held onto Feliciano as they reached forward and tore Bella out of the way, almost throwing her to the ground in the process. They pushed Lovino away roughly, hauling Feliciano with them to the stage.

Lovino had to act, and he had to act quickly. He could scream and cry, but that wouldn't get them to stop taking his brother up there. Lovino stood up straight, and screamed the words that he never thought would ever leave his mouth.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Everything stopped again. Lovino felt every single person and camera turn to record him. Feliciano broke away from the peacekeepers and threw himself into Lovino's arms, tears already leaking out of his eyes. Just as quickly as before though, the peacekeepers broke them apart and led Lovino to the stage, making him shout to his brother.

"Find Nonno! Just find him okay?" Lovino yelled. Feliciano was about to protest, but then Bella came forward and led him away. Two peacekeepers held on tightly to Lovino's arms, making sure that he didn't try to run away. Not like he would, he was a volunteer, but he wouldn't be the first to try.

As he stepped onto stage Felix took his hands, and it took everything in his power not to flinch away from his touch.

"Like that was totally heartwarming. What's your name?" Felix asked, showing the mic right under Lovino's nose. He cringed and leaned his head away.

"Lovino Vargas," he muttered. The mic picked it up clearly though, projecting his voice to the entire crowd.

"Was he like your brother or something?" Felix asked, a hint of concern and compassion on his face for once. Lovino nodded briskly, not trusting his voice to speak anymore. From this moment on he was going to be judged, and he couldn't show weakness like caring or tears ever again.

"Yes," Lovino snapped out. Felix pursed his lips, probably mad that Lovino spoke to him like that.

"Well how about a round of applause for the first volunteer of District 12," he announced, clapping quickly. The people below him didn't though. They stared at their newest tribute, and instead put their first three fingers to their lips, and then held them in the air. Felix looked confused, but Lovino had never felt like crying more than ever.

"Huh, well how about that. Now let's pick our second tribute!" Felix said, as if he was happy that he was choosing the next person who would face their deaths. His hand reached into the bowl, and plucked a card from the top of the pile.

"Is there an Antonio Fernandez Carriedo here?" Such a stupid question. Of course there would be. There always was, yet the second name that Felix would pull he would always ask if they were there.

Lovino almost felt like running away when the second name was called, and fear gripped his heart. Not because it suddenly got a lot more real, but because he knew that name. He knew the person who was going to be in the arena with, who would be another person that would be hounding for his blood. Icy fear gripped Lovino's heart because he remembered that name, and he knew the person behind that name.

Antonio didn't try to hide his shock and fear like Lovino did. He walked on stage with his hands shaking, his normal cheery expression replaced with one of disbelief, as if he truly believed that the next morning he would wake up and this would all be a dream. Felix stepped towards the mic before any new surprises could happen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your 74th annual Hunger Games tributes! May the odds like be ever in your favor," Felix chirped.

Antonio and Lovino were rushed off stage, someone each holding onto their arms so that they wouldn't try to escape. Lovino kept his gaze forward, not looking down even for a moment. He could just see Antonio out of the corner of his eye. Antonio walked with his eyes on the floor, not bothering to raise his gaze up. He looked about ready to cry. Lovino was then pushed into one room, and Antonio in another room across the hall. It was a nice room, one furnished by someone who didn't have a budget limit obviously. Lovino didn't want to be in this room though, he wanted to be out with his family, happy that they didn't get chosen for another year. That wasn't going to happen.

The door opened quickly, and someone that Lovino hadn't seen in years walked through. A rough voice said that they only had five minutes to talk before they were left alone. Yao Wang, a boy that Lovino had gone to school came forward, holding something out to Lovino. He stared at it, not wanting whatever gift was offered to him. He had never been close to Yao, but his father had a taste for the berries that sprouted in the forest, so they had been acquaintances at least. Yao put his hand out again, obviously not giving Lovino an option about his gift.

"You get to wear a token from your district. Please wear this," Yao muttered. The word please made Lovino look up. Yao had been almost as prideful as he was, they never talked to each other like that.

Lovino finally looked down. It was made of gold, a small wolf center, surrounded by olive branches. The gold from that small little pin could have fed his family for a couple of months at least. At least the animal inside it was something tough instead of girly like a bunny or bird.

"I can't take your pin Yao," Lovino said. It was the first time that he had ever said Yao's name. It felt foreign on his tongue.

"You don't have to take it," Yao declared. He bent down, and pinned the small gold pin to Lovino's shirt before he could even say a word. Yao was out the door before Lovino could say another word. He looked down at his wolf pin, which was crooked in Yao's haste. Lovino straightened it, muttering to himself.

The door opened again. The same gruff voice said they had five minutes before the door closed again. Lovino looked up and saw Bella standing there, tears in her eyes. She ran forward and hugged Lovino. He hugged her tightly back, trying to remember everything about this moment, from the way that she smelled to how warm she was.

"Listen to me Lovi, you have to get to a bow, and you have to stay alive, and you have to-" Already she was rambling.

"Just make sure Feli and Nonno get enough food alright? I can't be there so you have to," Lovino said firmly, cutting her off. She nodded against him, tears falling from her eyes and staining her shirt.

"Just stay alive okay?" she whispered. Lovino didn't answer her.

Bella was gone in a flash as well. Lovino sat down heavily in the chair, already feeling emotionally drained even though his family hadn't even visited him yet. The door opened and closed again, this time his brother was there along with Grandpa Rome. Feliciano ran forward, throwing himself at Lovino just like Bella had not to long ago.

"I don't want you to go!" Feliciano cried, holding tight onto his brother. Lovino gently pulled him away, holding Feliciano at arms length.

"You'll be fine, and Bella will make sure that you get enough to eat okay?" Lovino asked. Feliciano nodded, but he kept crying, the tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Promise you'll win?" he asked with a whimper, brushing away some of the tears with the back of his hand. Lovino smiled a strained smile, it reminded him of when Feliciano was young and he would get injured. He used to brush his tears away the same way back then as well.

"I promise I'll try." It was true, to say the least. Lovino wouldn't go down without a fight.

"That's not good enough fratello!" Feliciano sobbed even louder, clinging to Lovino.

Grandpa Rome looked at his two grandsons, a sad look on his face. He wouldn't cry though, that would be saved for later, when Feliciano was asleep and everything in District 12 was quiet. Lovino looked at his Grandfather, the hard resentment in his eyes falling for a second and showing the scared boy that he was.

"You can't clock out like last time when they died. Feliciano is counting on you, you have to keep him alive," Lovino said firmly. Grandpa Rome nodded, showing he understood. He would make sure that Feliciano lived, even if it meant that he didn't.

"Good," Lovino muttered.

All to soon, his family was gone, and he was taken from the room he had been placed in. Antonio was already waiting for him, tears staining his face, and more obviously on the way. Lovino clenched his jaw, pushing back his own tears. They were going out in front of the people again, he couldn't show weakness like that. Gosh how he wished that he could though. Antonio and him walked side by side towards the one train that came to District 12 before pilling onto the car that was for them. There were no people to wave them goodbye or wish them luck, just a deserted town that looked as if no one had ever lived there before.

Lovino took one last look at the place he called home before he stepped onto the train and towards the new life he was going to have to take on. Hunger Games, here he comes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

* * *

Cast list for this chapter (in order of appearance):

**Katniss Everdeen: **Lovino Vargas/South Italy

**Effie Trinket: **Felix Łukasiewicz/Poland

**Peeta Mellark: **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Spain

**Haymitch Abernathy: **Vash Zwingli/Switzerland

* * *

_Lovino took one last look at the place he called home before he stepped onto the train and towards the new life he was going to have to take on. Hunger Games, here he comes._

* * *

The train was magnificent. Food and cloth lined the tables, everything about it shouted elegance and high stature. He sat down in one of the overly plush chairs, Antonio taking a seat next to him and Felix sitting across from him. Apparently Felix didn't know when to shut up because he just kept talking and talking about the great time that they were going to have before they had to go in the arena. Lovino shot a glance at Antonio, but he didn't look nearly as upset as Lovino felt at all the talking.

"Well, I'll like go and get Vash," Felix suddenly said, standing up rather abruptly. He probably figured out that no one was paying attention.

Lovino and Antonio didn't speak to each other in the time that Felix was gone and Vash wasn't there. Antonio kept glancing at Lovino as if he wanted to start a conversation but never tried, he would just open his mouth and close it a moment later without a sound emerging. Lovino sure as hell wasn't going to start a conversation either way. He was to busy thinking about Vash and the rumors that he had heard about the man. He had heard that ever since he came home from his game he would be drunk most of the time, something about how his trip had been dramatically traumatic. No one ever really talked about Vash to much though.

The door slammed open, and Vash made his presence known among Antonio and Lovino. His shoulder length blonde hair was messy and unkempt and he looked like he had rolled out of bed not five minutes earlier. He gave a glance at Lovino and Antonio, but otherwise ignored them entirely in exchange for focusing on the alcohol that was there. After he poured his drink of some dark brown liquid that Lovino could smell from all the way over where he was sitting he turned to Lovino and Antonio.

"Congratulations, on your great honor," he said sarcastically, bowing at the waist. Then he picked up the entire bottle of alcohol, took a swig out of his drink and walked out of the room as if he was never there.

Lovino and Antonio stared at the door in shock for a moment, neither bothering to say anything. Felix walked into the room, looking around to make sure that Vash wasn't already in the room.

"I couldn't find him, don't worry he'll like show himself soon," Felix said. He then proceeded to go off into another random one sided conversation with himself, not caring who listened. Antonio didn't even make it look like he was listening this time.

Felix talked until the sun lowered into the sky and there was nothing left for him to say. He went off one more time to go and find something or get dinner, Lovino hadn't been paying attention, but he left them alone once more. Lovino turned to Antonio and said one simple sentence.

"We're screwed."

Lovino didn't know what was more disheartening, the fact that Antonio didn't say anything, or the fact that he just silently nodded in agreement.

Lovino walked up to the dining hall in the train that was still moving faster than a speeding bullet to see Felix dressed up in yellow and doing his mak

* * *

eup, and surprisingly Antonio talking to a annoyed looking Vash. He walked up to the table that they were sitting at wearily, as if he thought they would just shut him out of the conversation if he came up to fast.

"Lovino!" Antonio said cheerily. Lovino jumped in his skin, briefly noting that it was the first time he had heard Antonio talk in almost a day, the longest that the tanned man was ever known for going without speaking. "I was just talking with Vash about how to find shelter, come and sit."

Antonio patted the spot next to him, and Lovino did take a seat. It was so different to see Vash in this element, where he was eating breakfast like a normal person and not just drinking and snapping at every person that got to close.

"How do you find shelter?" he asked firmly. Vash might scare the shit out of him sometimes, but that really was something that he needed to know in the arena. Vash groaned, ignoring him.

"Pass the jam, I need to wake up before all these damn questions," he growled. Lovino ignored him though, repeating his question in a firmer tone.

Vash shot him a glare of his own, but reached across the table to grab the grape jam. Quick as a whip Lovino grabbed the knife which had been waiting for use and stabbed it into the table, right in between Vash's hand and the jam. Vash, on his part didn't even flinch, just paused for a moment before he reached around the knife to get the jam he so obviously wanted.

"Look boy you want to know how to live? You make people like you. When people like you, you get sponsors and when you get sponsors you get life saving food in the middle of the game, when you need it the most. So all the information in the world isn't going to make a difference if you can't make people like you," he snapped. Lovino stared at him in shock.

"Oh not what you expected? Well get used to this. It's not a game, it's a television show, and what matters is if your the most popular character."

Lovino didn't say anything, just glared at the floor. He could _hear _Vash grinning smugly to himself. He also noticed that whatever good mood Antonia had been in for the moment had completely dissolved. They sat in silence for a moment. Of course, Felix decided to interrupt that.

"We're here!" he sang, jumping over to the window. Antonio jumped up as well, looking at the amazing scenery and the Capitol. Lovino and Vash just sat there though, Vash eating and Lovino watching the other two males who were way to excited for this.

They passed through a tunnel. When it ended they reached the final location, where they would be dropped off and lead to the building where they would stay. Yet the place was jammed with people, all of them waving and cheering at them and looking more excited than Antonio and Felix together. Antonio waved back at them hesitantly, and when they waved back at him even more he smiled. He was basking in the attention.

"Lovino, come here, this is so cool!" he said excitedly. Lovino didn't move from his spot.

Antonio might have seemed like he had given up, like he knew that he had no chance, but as Lovino watched him wave at the people and laugh, he realized that Antonio was doing exactly what Vash had just told him to do, he was making people like him. Antonio had done anything but given up, and was still fighting for his life, even if that meant leaving Lovino behind.

"You need to be more like him," Vash grumbled through a bite of toast. Lovino didn't even have the heart to glare at him this time.

* * *

This took forever! Sorry I'm doing NaNoWriMo and it's taking a lot out of my time for my guilty pleasure writing (which is what this totally is). Review and I'll do my best to update soon!


End file.
